sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 20
Sonic X | current = #20 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 19 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 21 }} *$2.65 |issue= 20 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = *James McDonough *Adam Patyk |pencils = David Hutchison |inks = Terry Austin |letters = Phil Felix |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 20 is the twentieth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in June 2007. Official solicitation :"Speed Lines": After losing countless races to Sonic, Sam Speed decides it's time to resort to drastic measures: utilize the perfect vehicle provided by a mysterious benefactor. This vehicle is no mere speed demon, however, it can transform into something much bigger, badder and deadlier than imagined! When this super car morphs into a super robot can Sonic win the race and save himself? SCRIPT: James McDonough & Adam Patyk. ART: David Hutchison & Terry Austin. Rev-up-your-engines cover by speedy Spaz! Featured stories Speed Lines! * Writer: 'James McDonough and Adam Patyk * '''Pencils: 'David Hutchison * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: '''Phil Felix * '''Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Now that Sonic is Station Square's hero, Sam Speed starts becoming really jealous and pushes his car too hard and crashes it. Doctor Eggman sees this as an chance to destroy Sonic. Meanwhile, Sam has been acting like a jerk to his team, and bossing them around too much. Dr. Eggman, in the disguise of "Robbie Nick", fixes Sam up a car that can go faster than Sonic. Sam, proving that he is faster than Sonic, uses his new car to fly to the burning oil rig and puts out the fire before Sonic arrives. Sonic is really impressed, but Sam's teammates still think of him as a jerk. Dr. Eggman activates Sam's car and it transforms into a giant robot. Sonic, too weak to move after a missile attack, is saved by Knuckles. Sam, trapped in the robot, contacts his team through his wrist communicator to call Chuck to build a negative device to stop the robot. Chuck activates the device and the robot is destroyed, and Sam admits he was a jerk and promises he will cool it down. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Scarlet Garcia *Sonic the Hedgehog *Speed 5000 *Speed Team **Dawn **Paul **Sam Speed Locations: *Earth **Angel Island **Sapphire Sea **Sapphire Sea Refinery **Station Square Trivia *Sam's new race car/robot is a reference to the Transformers series with robots that can transform into vehicles. *Dr. Eggman's disguise Robbie Nick is a reference to the classic Dr. Robotnik in name and appearance. Gallery Category:Sonic X issues